My Loved One
by aliceandjasper2
Summary: Boy and a Girl......
1. Watch Out

Chapter 1

Watch out!

Well this all started when my mom wanted to go to Florida, or wherever she said this is my Trip to Florida.

"Mom do I have to go?" I mumbled.

"No why?Do you not want to go?" She well sounded disappointed.

"Do I have to?!"

"No,I guess not." A smile came across her face.

I wounder what she was thinking?She did not say anything the whole ride to the airport.I was allowed to drive, so she was leaving me home all alone!!

"No parties!!Ok, you can have one friend over while I'm gone." She said real loud!

"Ok mom I got it."

"Bye sweetie"

Ok house to self, no parties,one friend? What to do? So I went to bed think what to do tomorrow. I woke up to a horn, so I went to the window to see who it was. Dad,and a boy? No a kid my age? I went down to see them.

"Hi dad!" I said happily

"Hello basket case." I frowned " Ok Samantha!"

"Dad it's Sam or Sammy."

"Ohhh?" He mumbled

The teenage boy walk up to me. What did he want a kiss on the lips or something.

"Sam this is........." Ohh come on hurry up. "Cole, Cole this is Sam!"

"Hi." His voice was smoothe. Like.....like silk.

"H-hi..Nice to meet you." I stuttered

He just stared at me with eager eyes. What was he looking at me or something behind me? So I looked behind me. Nothing?

"Well lets go inside I think it's going to rain." My dad steped in.

I was smiling Cole was too!


	2. Love is But a Step Away

Chapter 2

Love is but a step away

It did start raining but about a hour after we went in. My dad was just saring at us sitting on the couch smiling at each other. I think I like him? I think he likes me?

"Well I'm going to get my shower." I kinda mumbled

"Ok be back. " Cole said, he got up "Sweetie."

I triped over books a chairs on my way up. I heard my dad mumble something to Cole.

"She really likes you Cole, can't blame her your a good kid."

Wait he is not a kid he is a teenager. Why would my dad call him a kid?So I hurried. It only toke me 5 minutes to take it. I brushed my hair and hurried down fell,really I did fall.

"Where did he go?" I asked my dad.

"To your room I think?" He mumbled "He's bunking with you tonight."

Really I thought?

So I went upstairs to see him sitting on my bed. He look at me weird. What I thought?

"What, are you looking at? Me? Or the wall?" I questioned

"You of corse. What else would I be looking at? The wall, Ha ha ha ha" He chuckled

I stuck out my tounge at him. I also set him up a bed to sleep on.

"Is that what I'm sleeping on? I hope not I can make a better one." Cole explained

"Well you can sleep on the floor if you want to! Or you can remake it, if you want to." I said stern

After that he laid down and next thing I knew he was a sleep. I had a hard time sleeping that night. Cole was like an angel. When I woke up cole was up to. He was staring at me with eager eyes again!

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I asked

"No Your perfect."

Then my dad walked in. As soon as I was about to smile.

"Time for school!" He shouted

So we got ready for school.


	3. Sweet Smell

Chapter 3

Sweet Smell

It was Cole's first day at Lapeer East High School. On the ride there he looked confused

"What is the matter Cole?" I asked

"Nothing,new school phobia." He didn't giggle but I did. "It's not funny Samantha!"

We sat in silace the rest of the way. Till "15 step" came on. We both started singing.

"You ok now? I sure hope so,were here." I looked at looked Freaked out!

We got there, got out, and went to see my friends. They all gasped.

"What?"

"Is that your........?'' Kirt asked.

"No! He is not!" I whisper yelled

So this is how the day started. Friends thinking I'm going ou with Cole, Cole hates starting off in a new school, and I'm sleepy. Also hungry.

"Cole welcome to class." said as she greeted him.

"Hi." Cole said

She sat him next to me. Why did she do that. So we started talking.

"Hey Cole how are all your classes going?" I asked

"Good so far, I have a class with you! Thats good." He said as I blushed.

"Miss Fisher, ! Look up here not at each other."

That was my last where are our way home,and Cole started talking....

"Your last name is Fisher? I didn't know that." Cole was confused

"Ya it is my mom...." I started saying "Never mind."

He looked really confused on the way home. He kept looking at me, and not saying anything. When we got to the house,Cole ran inside to tell my dad about our day. That night I went to sleep right away. That was the first night I didn't dream.


End file.
